Harry Potter and the final battle
by desperador93
Summary: Start when Ron came back with Hermione and Harry. Wonderful harmony fic! Long live Harmony!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the final battle. :D

Hey guys! After my first translated fic Home, I wanted to give you a new fic :). It was originally in Vietnamese. It's so great that I must translate it for all of you can enjoy it. Love all Harmonians!

Author/ writer: hatedh (not me, I'm desperador93)

Beta reader: Redwolf11

Genres: Multi chapters, romance, adventure

Rating: 13+

Characters: Harry and Hermione (of course), Ron and many many more

Summary: Starting when Ron saves Harry and destroys the Horcrux. Now, Harry leaves and made Hermione very mad.

Chap1: The Gift of a Father

Harry sat in silence, fingering the wand which Ron had given to him. After trying to do any hexes or curses, he had concluded that this wand was useless. Maybe it would become useful when they need some firewood.

Ron and Hermione must have been sleeping. Taking the last watch always had an advantage so he was not bothered.

Looking at the sky, it was not snowy. Harry could see only a single star twinkling solely in the dark sky.

He shouldn't have that feeling. Ron was back. They had once again become the trio. Hermione had forgiven Ron. Harry, who was their best friend was certainly the happiest, wasn't he?

Yes and no. He was happy when Ron had backed out. However, he didn't understand when Ron succeeded in rebuilding the relationship between him and Hermione.

Harry thought that seeing them would have made him miss Ginny. He was not entirely sure because Ginny had not had a place in his mind for long time. He didn't want to think about this anymore.

Instead of Ginny, it was always a beautiful girl with brown bushy hair who always appeared in his dreams. Just only few days ago, he realized that when he started thinking, his first question always was "What would Hermione think if I did it?"

"Am I falling in love with Hermione? Yes? No?."

I his sixth-year, he was jealous when Ginny kissed Dean. This was love, absolutely. So what about the feeling that he was lost all of happiness when Hermione started acting normally with Ron? "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches" was a stupid book.

Stop it Harry! You have Ginny. Hermione is one of your best friends. She is your best friend's girlfriend, too. Deleting all the thought you had with her, it wasn't real. You just love her as sister, nothing more.

Sister! Harry had a bitter smile. He buried his face in his hand.

"Six years, you had six years to live with your treasure, didn't you? And what did you do for her? You always ran stupidly girl to girl while you were too foolish to realize who was always next to you. Now, she belongs to someone else. It's your fault. Now, you have to pay for what you have done."

He didn't know since when, but tears were falling in drops to his hands. Suddenly, he saw some streaks were lighting, his picture which had been taken when he was a kid. He'd found it when they were at 12 Grimmauld Place. He had used it to cheer himself up in the past few days. Holding the picture and imagining himself as a kid was the best way to forget a wizard with brown bushy hair. But the picture was lighting. Slowly, some words appeared – "James Potter". Harry put the picture in his hands, despite the fact they were full of tears. The letters appeared clearly after a moment.

"My dear son,

Your mom told me that I was strange because I used this picture as your birthday gift. I believed that the secret which I should show you now was amazing. This was the best thing I could find on the trip around Europe with your mom. She didn't like it. She forced me to choose between family and 'that cursed thing,' and of course I chose family but I still kept it because I thought that it would be useful for you. I had to write to you secretly because your mom would hex me if she knew.

The map on the back.

Happy birthday to you whether your birthday or not!

P/S: When you read it, I know that you are depressing deeply. Remember: Still alive, so there is still hope

Your dad,

James Potter.

Harry read the letter slowly. It was good to receive the letter from his father. Suddenly, Harry stood up and walked to the tent. "I must let Hermione see this."

Wait! Harry suddenly remembered. She was sleeping because she had stayed up very late to take the first watch shift. Waking her up now would be a big mistake.

So he stopped. From outside, he could see Ron and Hermione's hands were inches from each other. "Happy people, even in dreams they still want to be together." He sighed under his breath. The happy moment of finding the picture was lost.

Backed to his seat, looking at the back of the picture, He saw short note. "Dig up the whole garden, you could find it that way. Or just accio for the book."

Book! From what he knew about his dad, he wasn't likely to send a book as a gift. It seemed suit with Hermione better. No! Now was not the time to think about her. His mom didn't like that book much, but his dad had enjoyed it. Maybe, that book was very interesting. But it also could be a bit dangerous. Harry stood a little straighter. He would go back to Godric's Hallow. He had escaped from there once, and Voldemort could not think that he'd dare to go back.

Should he tell Ron and Hermione to go with him? He remembered what Moody had said, that Voldemort wanted to kill him, so anyone caught with him were in terrible danger. Harry froze as he remembered fourth-year. Cedric would not have dead if he had not been with him. If Ron or Hermione… no. He couldn't let them die because of him.

After thinking, he used his wand to write some words for them "I have to do something, might be urgent. I should be back soon, don't worry!" Harry went back into the tent, and took the Deluminator, leaving the Invisibility Cloak. He walked out the tent after taking one last look at his best friends. He stepped out the protection circle.

oOo

Ron absolutely hated being waken up early. But this morning he could not keep sleeping because of the scream- no- the roar of the monster. No, one of his best friends. Specifically, his girlfriend.

"Ron! Wake up now!" Hermione cried. "Oh Harry! You're an idiot!"

"Waking up! Grab the wand!" What an interesting day! Hermione had called Harry to be an idiot. He sat up and saw Hermione standing near a fire. Her face was white, looking scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry left. Merlin, where can he be now?"

"But, Hermi…" Ron tried to calm her, but she didn't let him finish. She kept screaming words to herself.

"No wand! Harry, you idiot, no wand! There are Death Eaters trying to kill him. If he wanted to die, just say the word and I shall make it less painful. Ron!"

He started at her voice. She seemed notice his existence.

"Bring me your Deluminator! We will use it to apparate. We might be lucky and find him before he is brought to Vol….".

"Hermione!" Ron warned. "That name…"

"I don't have time to worry about it," she snapped in reply. "Find the Deluminator quickly."

Looking at her face, Ron knew that he had better do as she said. He ran into the tent. When he came out, Hermione was running out of any bit of calm she might have still had.

"Ron! What took you so long? Give me it!"

"But," Ron was a bit hesitant to admit, "it's not here."

"What? What did you say?" Hermione had a desperate look in her eyes.

"Harry took it and left this," Ron handed her the invisibility cloak.

Hermione's face fell. "You're idiot, Harry," she repeated more softly, looking stricken.

oOo

In Godric's Hollow, a boy with jet black hair tried to hide himself from sight. Suddenly, he started at the thought that Hermione would go crazy when she saw his disappearance. "I should wear something like armor when I back," he muttered, a light chuckle springing from his throat.

Harry saw his house. It was still as he had seen it last time, mostly rubble. He felt sad. Suddenly, he moved his hand  
>1hr ago<p>

as if trying to hold someone elses. "She's with Ron, now. She's not here," he said to himself harshly.

He murmured, "Accio book." Something heavy and big crashed into his bottom, making him hit the ground. After he got over his surprise, he saw a big pack on the ground.

He unwrapped it quickly. In front of him was a very big, very thick book. The cover was bright scarlet. It was new looking. Nothing could show that it was old. "The story of my life, Goblin's tales," Harry murmured. He sat on the ground and opened the book. A small piece of old parchment with his dad's writing on it fell out.

"Focus on the book, which I promise is very interesting. I think that you should start at chapter 11. There is nothing in the first 10 chapters. Believe me because I chewed and swallowed it. I'll tell you a suitable place to read it. There is a cave not far from here. The entrance is small but you should fit.

Follow the map and you should find it. Have fun, my son!

James Potter

His curiosity made him open the book immediately. His dad was very interested in this book so it must have been lots of amazing things. But… Hermione would have been unhappy if he read it here. He agreed with that. Reading in the "sensitive" place like that was dangerous.

After following the map for 2 hours, he found the cave. It was difficult to locate, nothing but a small entrance that had lots of charms placed on it. Without instructions on the map, all he might have seen was nothing but a pile of rocks. The cave, once entered, was large. There was a small lake with lots of fish inside. The roof of the cave was a giant hole. It seemed like he was in an old, dormant volcano. Harry regretted not bringing Ron and Hermione here. This cave was better than outside.

"I hope you're okay," he murmured to himself. He sat still for a moment, thinking, before he opened the book.

Harry looked at the content. He did not believe his dad completely. Maybe he could read the other chapters. From chapter 1 to chapter 10 was written about the goblin whose name is Hagrid-beard. But the chapter 11 had another title, "Essence of Magic" and chapter 12, "Wand Usefulness" and last chapter "Natural, Strength of Power".

It seemed there were no lies in his dad's letter. Studying of the life of the goblin did not attract him much. Hermione would be frenzied if he gave it to her. I hope she will not hit me, Harry thought and started reading the first page of chapter 10.

* * *

><p>So! What do you think? Sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar or wordings. Review me if you like. Thanks to all of you. Love all Harmonians.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy! How is your Christmas? Mine was wonderful. On 24th night, my friends and I celebrated the small party for poor children. And later, from 2am to 5am, we used motorbikes to go around cities. We found the homeless people and secretly put coats, gloves or scarfs next to them! It was cold but wonderful night. When I homed, I slept and waked up at 3pm :D. What an tired and memorable holiday! And now here the new chap! I was tried my best to reduce mistakes. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2: the book of Goblin<strong>

Chapter 10 was short but full of details. After 1 hour, Harry concluded that magic as he knew was one kind of energy which depended on the wizard's spirit and will. But in the book, Magic was studied more profoundly. In other ways, magic was the element or the mixture of elements. If we found out what kind of element it was, we also could find the element which could restrain and face it. The last comment was: "Every charm or curse can be blocked, no exception".

Thinking of what was written, he was reminded of his fourth year, where they learned that the Killing Curse had no blocking spell. He could survive it because of his mom's sacrifice. His wand could block Voldermort's curse because their wands were twins and refused killing each other; however, what was written in this book seemed to be right.

"Who could classify the element which created death?" he thought. He answered himself with, "Hermione, of course. She could classify the potion's components successfully". He never wanted to imagine that Hermione would face the Killing Curse; nevertheless, if someone could find out how to block the Killing Curse they must have been Hermione, the cleverest witch of their age.

Harry shook his head. Now was not the time to think about her. He continued his reading. The chapter "Wand the Useless" attracted him most. He knew that the goblins could do magic without wands. Was it the secret of wandless magic?

"Wands, the powerful tools which were made by wizards and witches, are the reason why they are lazy and weak".

Harry could not believe this. How the wands which were very useful and powerful could make the wizards and witches weaken. But he remembered how weak he'd felt after his wand had snapped. It was Hermione's fault, but he was never angry with her. Just a bit sad.

Harry focused back on the book.

"Wands use their powerful cores to attract magic energy from the wizards and followed their control to work so there was a connection between the wizard and his/her wand. The distinct characteristics of the wands which were created by their cores attracted the wizard's special qualities. This was the essence of the sentence "The Wands choose the wizards". However, the wands are not the loyal friends. The wands are just loyal to the wizards until they were defeated by another. Its loyalty could change. Besides, the wizards could not always bring the wands with them. Depending on wands so much, the wizards would have become weak if their wands had a problem.

Why do they have to use wands? The wizards, themselves, have magic energy. Why don't they use themselves as the powerful cores? More than that, their bodies never betrayed them and stayed with them until death.

Doing wandless magic required complete concentration in one part of body and control of it. The goblins, ourselves, were very good at wandless magic because firstly, we have simple thoughts, easy to focus and secondly our bodies had special qualities. However, all wizards could have done wandless magic if they practiced carefully."

And the following lines were the instructions on doing wandless magic. Harry felt strange because the instructions were written in the goblin's book. However thing surprised him most was the last sentences.

"The instructions on practicing were invented by me and Godric Gryffindor – the only one was equal and sincere with me. His knowledge was priceless in helping me understand the essence of wands which are useless. I wrote the instructions as showing my respect to him".

Harry stopped reading. Following the instructions, he started practicing. The more he practiced the more he remembered the Occlumency classes with … Snape. His blood boiled as he thought of this name. However, these classes helped him pass the first part easily. The important part – complete concentration. All the rest was just practiced curses, charms and hexes, the simple ones first. When he succeeded in creating summoning charms by waving hand, it was dark outside. Harry "summoned" fish from the lake, created small fire and used his wand to fry them.

While he was enjoying the fish, he thought of what Hermione would have thought if she was here. Far away from here, his 2 best friends were eating fried-fish too. Ron had pulled a wry face and Hermione's face was cold.

They had to follow the plan though Hermione didn't want to at first. She insisted on finding Harry even they didn't know where he was. After few hours, she turned a 180, following the plan once again. They apparated near the Burrow and decided to stay one night to see how things were doing before visiting Luna Lovegood's house. Hermione made the decision not to go to Burrow so they camped outside.

"Mione, do you think that-"

"Ron! I'm sorry for being cautious. I know that in your house we would have good food, beds and a warm chimney but if we went in we could not continue, your mom will prevent us. No, Ron, I cannot end this journey just because I'm cold, I'm hungry."

"I don't want to talk about food. I just want to talk about … uh … where do you think Ha-" Ron said with bit hurt in his voice. He got cut off.

"I don't care, Ron! Harry!" she snorted. "He is an nothing but an idiot anymore. He pushed me … no… us into many dangerous situations and now he left us just because 'I have thing to do,'" Her voice rose as warning, her anger about to explode. "No! I don't care what the idiot is doing, he is cold, and he is hungry he even could be de …" She could not finish. Her face seemed to lack blood. She sat as if hexed by a freezing charm. Suddenly, she exploded, "Can we talk about anything without mentioning Harry? Why do you always talk about him? Please talk about something different for once!"

Hermione surprised him. She had behaved oddly, since that morning. She got angry easily about anything and everything. However, Ron had to agree with her because of what he learned from his book.

"Yeah, I think you might be right. Okay! Forget him with things he must do! We can talk about something else… What do you think about Quidditch? When everything ends I shall become a famous keeper and …"

When he looked at her face, he was freeze. Hermione stared at him as if he was Voldermort. Slowly, she said calmly but he could tell the frustration coming in waves from her.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You seem to be tired; tomorrow will not be an easy day so you'd rather go to bed than bother me with silly things about Quidditch, okay? I will take the first watch, if I feel tired I shall wake you"

"But-"

"You heard what I said. You had better go to bed now."  
>Yesterday, 3:23pmRon forced himself to get in the tent with a confused 'what-did-I-do' face. Hermione sat near the fire and took her watch. She looked at the stars in the dark sky. For the first time in her life, she regretted not taking Divination classes. At least, she could see the stars and know where and how he was now. Hermione shook her head slowly, waved her wand to summon a glass of water. She could not sleep tonight. She'd always had nightmares since her fifth year. She dreamed of his death. For 2 years, she had done anything to prevent her dreams from being real, found anything to support him. She could sleep well only when she knew that he was safe in Hogwart or in his aunt's house where he had his mom's protection or somewhere … in her sight.<p>

In his fourth year, he was out of her sight and almost dead. In his fifth year, he chased Bellatrix. Without Dumbledore, she could not imagine what would've happened. In sixth year, despite the sadness about Dumbledore's death, she was still happy that he was alive even though he was busy with Ginny.

Then today, he disappeared again, no weapons, no defences, and not even his cloak of invisibility. "Harry, why?" She, his best friend whom he trusted most were left behind without an explanation. She was not angry with Harry, because she believed that he had good reasons to do so, but she hated, really hated the feeling of helplessness which told her she could not do anything to help or protect the most important person in her life.

The most important person. She did not know when it happened. She just knew that Harry was the most important person to her than any other friend, more than Ron. Hermione admitted that without feeling sorry. Ron, in theory, was her boyfriend. The fact that it was only one simply but desperate way to bury her love, perhaps it was the wrong choice, but she had many choices, did she?

Ron was the good man. She knew it. And she told herself that would be a solution for all problems. She tried acting as a normal girlfriend. In other situations, she did it well. But when the trio started their journey, she could not try to act normal anymore. Facing dangerous and difficult situations, Hermione – the girl next to Harry appeared to replace Hermione, Ron's girlfriend. Furthermore, Ron just made things more complicated. In the most difficult situations, Ron behaved as a mommy's-boy. He could not help complaining. She didn't understand where the Ron who was thoughtful and caring was.

Then Ron left. She could understand him, but the thing she hated was the way he forced her to choose. Making the choice was easy but his last words seemed to show her love to Harry. Absolutely, Harry realized something. He was not an idiot. But she would not let it happen, never made him choose between her and Ginny. She would never bother him with it. The war which he had to suffer was enough. Even if she had to live with her buried love forever, she would never have made him suffer any pain.

Ron! She was not sure that he loved her or not. He absolutely liked her but it was not like love. She always dreamed of intense love as her parents. One was a poor dentist and the other was a young lady. They together got over many difficulties from both families, and wars. They stayed together, comforted each other. Ron and her would be as her parents, wouldn't they? No! Even if Ron loved her by all his heart, she could not have loved him like that because she knew her heart clearly. Continuing this love was unfair for both her and Ron. When everything ended, she would break up with Ron if they both were alive, painful but necessary. If she had to be single forever she would still have accepted it. Professor McGonagall was a great wizard and she was single, too.

Hermione leaned against the tree behind her. Looking at the sky, she murmured "Harry, I will finish this journey with you or not because I believe that in this journey I shall meet you once again".

At the same time, in the cave, Harry spoke in his dreams:"Hermione … wait for … me … I'll be... back … soon …"n

* * *

><p>It is great, isn't it? Please review! Let me know that you love it or not! Each chap was a great challenge to me because I'm not English speaker. Your reviews had lots of meaning to me. Love you all :X:X:X:X<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey happy new year! Whoa! Wonderful day of my life. Here the new chap! Enjoy it :D I tried my best

Chap 3: The Deathly Hallows

Harry started out of his sleep. He looked around for his last watch. Then he realized that was only him in this cave and remembered what happened.

He was unable to sleep, as Harry was used to waking up at this time. Harry took the book and sat near the fire. His dreams from the night before made him worry. Hermione, once again, appeared in his dreams. She looked pale and sick. He could feel it.

Trying to clear his mind, Harry continued his book. Finishing his practicing quickly was the best way to see her soon. The last chapter was short but complicated. It mainly instructed about how to use and control four natural elements WATER – FIRE – WIND – EARTH.

"Energy of basic elements was the most powerful, the oldest, and the most unstable energy. We didn't mention about creating the soft winds, the mediocre fires, or turning water into ice. Using natural energy meant our bodies and natural became one, made natural energy become ours, to created and control the hell fires which could destroy anything, and lower temperature to the point which could break the tiniest parts of matter or use wind energy to create a blade which could cut any metal in the world".

Harry sank into the book. Following what it said, he relaxed his body, and opened all senses, Harry could feel himself became one part of nature. Harry could felt each of the air-streams running inside him. He knew every changes in water surface, located exactly every fish in the lake. Suddenly, the strong, powerful energy ran though him cleaned and renewed every cell, created the feeling of peaceful, easy in his mind.

Then, he stayed there, sinking in the universe which was full of natural strength, and practiced the familiar spells.

At the same time, Ron and Hermione were knocking at the door of the editor of the Quibbler, waiting to understand clearly about the symbol which Dumbledore left them.

Soon, three of them were sitting in the living room and drinking tea which made from Gurdyroot.

"Where is Luna? We haven't seen her for long." Hermione asked impatiently.

"Luna is down beyond the Bottom Bridge. She is most excited that you are here. She ought not to be so long. She has caught enough Plumpies to make soup for all of us. I swear to Merlin that you are going to have the best meal from the Lovegood's."

"I swear to Merlin that I have to go to Mungo hospital because of poisoning." Ron muttered.

Ignoring him, Hermione said "We want to know about the symbol which you were wearing around your neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding, . We wondered what it means".

"Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?"

oOo

After that, he stood up and said, "So you now know about the Deathly Hallows. It seemed to start at this old story. Now, I'll go down and check if Luna is back or not"

Hermione nodded her head. "Thank you," she stood up and looked around and suddenly asked "Why did you keep this flower in your house? This is Evarcha Culicivora. It's poisonous, the first poison in the deathly poison list." She was pointing at the small flower put in the small shelf.

Mr. Lovegood suddenly stopped: "I think you are wrong. That is a green Alaska flower. It's a rare plant. I had to buy it in black market. I'm absolutely sure that it's harmless."

"No! I studied it! It has a small red circle in the stem. If we tighten it the petals will open and show the pointed pistil."

"But-"

At that moment, an explosion interrupted the discussion. Then a rough voice came. "C'mon! Catch the Mudblood, we are lucky today. They paid for this girl a very high price."

Ron jumped up from his seat. Both their wands were pointing at Lovegood. "You sold us out," Ron said with an angry voice.

Lovegood's face went bloodless. "I'm sorry Ron … they took my Luna … she was everything to me -" He murmured "I'm not mentioning you … follow this stair to the rooftop… they won't find you there!"

"You … "Ron seemed trying to find the suitable words to swear.

Hermione said, "I understand. But I'm sorry …" She didn't finish "STUPEFY." The red light from her wand hit, making him fly over the table and fall unconscious.

"Brilliant! Hermione, now we-"

"You wear the cloak of invisibility, now!"

"But! Hermi-"

"Do it! Please!"

She waved her wand. The table flew through the door and fell down to the lower floor. The sound of a smash and a swear came up. Hermione walked to the stairs and looked down at them.

"The mudblood is here. He was not tricking us."

Hermione shouted, "Reducto!" The staircase exploded into pieces. Then she ran toward Ron, grabbed him and apparated. They disappeared with a pop.

oOo

They fell in the grass, near a field. While Ron was struggling under the cloak of invisibility, Hermione was running around and murmuring the protection spells.

"I can't believe-" Ron began, "that he sold us to the death eaters and always screamed that we should support Harry. Screw him! He-"

"Stop it Ron! He just tried his best to protect the most important person in his life. If I was him I would do so."

"So! Hermione! Who is the most important person in your life?"

She didn't reply. She seemed to focus on set the tent carefully. Then she thought for a while and said "I hope Luna will be ok! That's the reason why I showed up. Now I can take the blame of the death eaters failure. I hope so!"

"But why hide me though?" asked Ron.

"You are supposed to be in bed with spattergrolt, remember? They kidnapped Luna because he supported Harry. Oh! I hope Luna is ok!"

"She is ok" Ron comforted her. "She is tough, Luna, much tougher than you'd think," Hermione look at him with the pleasant eyes. "But you still don't answer my question"

"What question, Ron?" her voice rose.

"Oh- about- the most important person in your life- Mione."

"Ron! They are my parents! Okay?" Hermione almost screamed. Then she turned around "I'm looking for food," she announced, and left Ron standing in front of the tent.

That night, they ate boiled potatoes which was the only thing Ron ate without pulling a wry face and spoke about the deathly hallows.

"He seemed to believe in what he knew. But I don't really think that I can be real. It's just a story," said Ron

"I'm not sure, Ron," she said slowly. "We need to think clearly."

"C'mon! Don't tell me that you believe in this fairytale."

"I believe in what I saw! You knew that Harry's cloak seemed to be the third Hallow. More than that, when Harry and I visited the Godric's Hollow, I saw the grave of Ignotus Peverell. This story is real."

Then she stood up and walked outside. When Ron was sleeping, she pulled out a dry piece of parchment and started writing.

For a week, they continued their journey. Searching everything they could find. They had to stay away the death eaters, the galleon-hunters, and the Snatchers.

Hermione behaved more and more oddly. She always had an unpleasant face. Now she interested in listening the radio, not only Potterwatch but all the other channels.

"Why are you listening to this? There is not thing but rubbish." Ron complained.

"Searching for news" she said coldly in reply and threw the radio back to Ron.

Until one day, when she could not stand Ron's questions she said, "I want to know Harry's still alive or not. You know. If he caught Harry they would have screamed it all over the place! But they are still quiet so that means that Harry still safe."

Ron didn't reply. For a while his heart seemed to be tightened by an invisible hand. Then his words escaped his lips.

"Maybe he just wants to enjoy Harry's death himself. Or he used the Imperius curse on Harry and traps us. So he keeps quiet- no! No! It just what I suppose! Can't be real!" Ron added when he saw her face became white as the dead.

But it was too late. Ron seemed to throw the fire in the warehouse which was full of the power-gun because she exploded.

"Ronald! Harry is still alive. I can feel it. Besides, he was able to stand against the Imperius curse in only fourth-year. I believe that no one, not even Voldermort can make him fight against us."

"HERMIONE-"

"I-"

At that moment, lots of cracking noises came to their ears. Then the voices and steps came more and more close. Ron waved his wand to put out the fire. The steps stopped. A high voice ran through the dark.

"Get out the tent! Don't try doing anything stupid! More than half a dozen of wands were pointing at you. And we don't care who you are!"

They looked at each others eyes. Ron aimed his wand, ready to release a curse to the outside, but Hermione shook her head, holding his hand. Ron didn't have enough time to understand when she pointed her wand at him. Suddenly, his body was frozen. Hermione had jinxed him.

She put him down carefully and pushed him in the corner. She took the cloak of invisibility and wrapped him.

"I'm sorry-" Hermione muttered "It'll end soon. Then you have to go to the Burrow or anywhere you can contact with other members. It was the best way. I'll leave you the parchments. Give it to Harry if you meet him. It said what I think about the deathly Hallows. I'm sorry Ron... for everything."

She stood up, looked around. She put the Evarcha Culicivora in the small pocket around her wrist. Suddenly, she saw Gryfindor's sword. She picked it up and tried to put it under the cloak with Ron when the voice came.

"Jinx them."

No more time to think, she threw the sword. Waving her wand to create a big tear, she jumped out and started running. She jinxed toward where the voices came. Behind her, they screamed.

"The sword! Don't kill her!"

Hermione pointed her wand over her shoulder, trying to jinx once more. At the same time, three red lights hit her back. Her body flew and hit the ground. 'Harry!' She screamed in her head before falling unconscious.

oOo

HEHE! R&R thank you a lot! Best wishes for you and your families


	4. Chapter 4

For all the Harmonians and all who love this ship. Here's the new chapter! I chap. 3, Hermione was caught by the snatchs. Ron was stunned by Hermione and left in the tent. Harry was still in the cave practicing wandless magic :D ( This Chap was checked by The Lone Clapper )

**Chap 4: Live for whom? Die for whom?**

Harry was in the peaceful world, not thinking, not worried. He wasn't sure how long it had been—maybe hours, maybe days.

Suddenly, a great pain under his chest awoke him. _What was that?_ He started feeling odd, which had never happened before. It seemed someone he loved was in danger. Unable to focus again, he walked impatiently, searching all his head, trying to find out who could be. _Lupin? Tonks? Kingsley? Maybe_ _Ron or … Hermione?_ It could not be her. He forced himself not to think about it. Then, his scar burned, his head seemed to be banged by something heavy. He could not suffer the pain and collapsed into unconsciousness.

Hermione woke up slowly. A high voice spoke." Once again, is it the real sword?"

Then another voice, weak: "No, this is only the fake!"

She opened her eyes. There was a tall woman – Bellatrix – and a small goblin who was roped, on knee.

"Good,: she said with pleasant voice. "They didn't reach my vault." She waved her wand and left a long scratch on the goblin's face.

"My lord! It's still safe."

"Very well, Bellatrix," said a cold voice."Now bring this rubbish out of here. Then we shall have a nice conversation with this lady about her boyfriend, Mr. Potter."

Hermione opened her eyes widely. There was nothing to hide. Being roped and kneeing and able to do nothing else, she took a look around the room.

Bellatrix was standing in the center of the room, smiling wildly. In the corner, Greyback looked at her with covetous eyes. On the left were the three Malfoys. And next to them was … Snape. She filled her look to him with all hatred and, amazingly, made him turn away. Finally, she looked at the man in front of her. He was thin, with white skin under his black cloak. From him, she could feel power, especially his eyes. They were as red as blood. When her eyes met his, she could feel an electric current ran though her back.

"Well, our finally awoke. You seemed to know all people in this room, except me." His voice rose.

"Voldemort," she said loudly.

"Very well, Mudblood, not many can call out my name as you do."

"Maybe I was used to hearing about Voldemort – the loser"."How dare you …!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Calm down, Bellatrix! This lady is one of the bravest I ever met. So, after knowing each other, could you please let me know how Mr. Potter is?" Although it would seem a statement like that would be caring, said by Voldemort, it most certainly was not.

_He didn't find him. He didn't find Harry. He's still safe!_ The happiness was clearly shown on her face.

"With your face, Miss Granger, I can see that you don't know where he is, as well! I cannot help feeling curious. I haven't felt his existence for a week. Before this began, we always could feel each other, you know."

She didn't reply. Her head was full of happiness.

"You are useless for me, Mudblood." He then spoke as if she was no longer in the room. "I must study how to kill her. Does anyone have an idea?"

"My Lord!" Greyback , give her to this servant. I shall play with her a little."

"Not bad! What do you think, Miss. Granger?"

"As Dumbledore said—" she smiled at him, though not at all friendly "—you cannot think anything better than torture and killing."

"Good! I just have had an _excellent_ idea. I will put the Imperius Curse on you. Then I shall use you as a spy. What do you think?"

She didn't reply, using her fingers to full out the Evarcha Culicivora and put it in her hand. When she first saw the flower, she always knew that one day she would need it … in this case …

"… Let me imagine, Mudblood. . . What would your lovely friends think if they knew that you were my spy… ?"

Tightening the red circle on the stem, the petals opened. She could feel the cold of the pointed pistil in her skin. "_I was right, but insisted that it was only the green Alaska._"**  
><strong>

"I think that even you cannot live with yourself because of their deaths, right?"

Slowly, she pushed the flower in her hand. It was done! The cold appeared in her hand where she stabbed the pistil then the whole body. She raised her head, looking at him and started laughing.

"Did I say anything funny, Miss Granger?"

"She's scared to mad my Lord," Greyback said.

"Dear Dark Lord, I regret to inform you bad news: your plan cannot work. You never can make me kill Harry. Never!"

"Are you sure?"

"You … cannot … use … the dead…" She fell with the winning smile on her face.

"SNAPE!" Voldemort screamed.

Snape sat near her and picked up the flower. He looked at it then said: "Evarcha Culicivora – the top of poison, even than Basilick's venom." He shook his head. "She will die after few minutes."

"Very impressive!" He calmed. "I have a special gift for the brave Mudblood!" From his wand, there was a sparkling yellow light that covered her body and then faded away. "This charm will make your blood run slower. Instead of minutes, you shall have an hour to enjoy the death. The feeling of fire burning under your skin must have been interesting."

After stopping a moment, he smiled. "I almost forgot. Now, I can connect with him for a while. Do you want to say something to him?"

Hermione tried to open her eyes, imagined that under this red eyes was the familiar emerald eyes. **"If you are here, Harry, remember that you must live, for me. You must live**" She muttered then closed her eyes.

_I am going to die, no fear, just know that I died for the most important person of my life. I __shall__ meet Dumbledore, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry's parents. Damn! I should have time to check again my clothes and my hair!_ That was all she could think before the dark covered her mind.

"I disconnect with the boy." Voldemort stood up. "But he was in the Godric's Hollow. Send the hunters there. Snape! Back to school! The others: wait here. About the girl, leave her to die. I shall be back."

oOo

"NO!" Harry screamed when seeing Hermione fall through his eyes.

"Why did you do that? Why Hermione? If you were under the Imperius Curse you would be my Hermione forever. You're still the girl who I love most in this world. Even if the whole world turns its back to you, you will always have me." He wanted to scream out loud but in vain. Seeing through Voldemort eyes was like seeing through the TV – he could not do anything.

"NO! Hermione, you cannot die!" Harry fell on the ground. He felt empty. He knew well that Voldemort enjoyed watching his pain, laughing at him. But he didn't care anymore. Hermione was dead.

He could feel the pain liked the red hot blade cutting thought him. All power which he had stored inside him for few days ago were boiling now. His body seemed to be going to explode, but it was not the matter anymore. Maybe death was an interesting thing now.

Wait! She was looking at him. She was looking at Voldemort's eyes like she knew he was there. Still the same look which was always full of love, trust, thoughtfulness. Her lips moved as wanting to say something, no sound, but by his heart, he knew what she said: "**Harry, remember that you must live, for me. You must live."**Then she closed her eyes.

"Live? Why must I have to live? What would I live for without you in the world?"**  
><strong>

"**You must live, for me. You must live."**

"Have to live? For you, Hermione? You are so cruel to want me to live."**  
><strong>

"**You must live, for me. You must live."**

_Live for Hermione? _She never begged him for anything. "For Hermione? Yes! I shall live, for her. I shall live even the world become hell. I shall live for you, for my vendetta!"

With extraordinary strength, he closed his mind and pushed the powerful energy was rebelling inside him down.

Then, he stood up slowly. His eyes showed no emotion. Closing them, imagines flooded in his head.

* * *

><p><em>His first year in the Hogwart Express, the girl with bushy hair, and her wide opened eyes looked at him:"Are you really? I know all about you, of course."<em>

_His second year, the same girl, a bit older, was lying motionless in bed. Her eyes were opened wide, clearly._

_In his third year, when he won the Quidditch cup, in the crowd, he still realized that she was looking at him with her proud eyes._

* * *

><p>Harry shook his head; he didn't dare to continue to think. Those eyes were closed, and closed they remain. Forever. Suddenly, he burst into tears.<p>

"Harry! What happened?"

Harry looked around, searching for the voice. Then, he saw the familiar bright eyes in his broken mirror.

"Professor Dumbledore? Is that you? Please save Hermione, sir! I'm begging you!" He grabbed the mirror and screamed in hopelessness.

"Wait! Be calm. Where is the girl?

"I don't know. He caught her, in his headquarters."

"Malfoy manor?"

"I don't know! Please save her. Please, quick professor!"

"What's happened to her?"

"Suicide by Evarcha culicivora."

"Evarcha culicivora! There is no antidote for its poison; nothing can save her now."

"Nothing can save her? … then go away. I don't need anything."

"Wait, Harry! Be calm. I shall find …"

"_I don't need anything!_" Harry screamed. From his hand there was a fire that destroyed the mirror and heated the rock floor to a big hole. He bent down and murmured: "I don't need anything in this world."

Then, he stood up slowly. He put everything in his bag and moved toward the lake. He washed his face slowly, carefully, and cleared all dust and tears from his face. Looking at himself in the water, he could see his cold eyes. "I shall never cry anymore," he muttered, picked up his bag, then threw his book in the lake and left. He took one last look at the cave. _I shall live for you, Hermione, until I don't need to live anymore._

Thanks a lot for reading! Please review. :D Love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay ! I have found the new beta-reader. We'll start editing from chap 5 - 9. Then, i will continue update new chap. Thank a lot for following me.

* * *

><p>Chap 5: the Phoenix's Blood<p>

In the top tower of the Malfoys' manor, all of the Death Eaters were gone. Only Hermione was lying there. The venom was burning through every vessel under her skin.

Suddenly, there was a fire, but it faded quickly. The beautiful phoenix appeared. She flew around the room and landed next to Hermione. She looked down. Crystal clear tears dropped from her eyes down to Hermione's hand. Then Fawkes stopped to wait. There was nothing happening. Hermione was still motionless. Her face became paler. Her breathing was weak. The phoenix seemed to be confused. She shook her tiny beautiful head madly. Her eyes looked at Hermione, and winked. Finally, she seemed to make a decision.

Fawkes flew around the room then landed on Hermione's chest. She raised her head toward the west. Suddenly, she thrust into her own chest with her own yellow beak. Her body trembled. The amber blood flowed from her chest. Fawkes raised her wings to keep balance. She knelt slowly, letting the blood flow down to Hermione's open mouth.

oOo

In the Godric's hollow, Harry moved as slightly as smoke. He knew that around him was full of Galleon hunters, the Death Eaters, and maybe Voldemort, but he did not mind. Alone, weaving, he was completely free and confident in his new power. Maybe a few hours ago, he would've been very happy about that, but now it made no sense. Strength only made him satisfied because it could help him with his revenge.

Watching them for a while, Harry decided to catch one of them. He needed to know where the Malfoys' manor was before his visit.

Hiding behind the big tree, he relaxed himself, deleting all emotion and thought, only focused on his target. Very quickly, with power that he had never had before, he grabbed the Death Eater and pushed him to the ground.

Looking at him trying to stand up, Harry said with a cold voice:

-"Good evening sir, it's me who you are looking for. And you should not speak loudly nor do anything stupid. I am impatient now, sir".

-"HARRY POTTER!"- He screamed and waved his wand.

Harry moved his right hand slowly toward him. An invisible force pressed on his chest. The Death Eater could feel a big mountain lying on top of him. He was out of breath, motionless. Harry waited until his eyes became white and his face as red as boiled shrimp, and then freed him.

-"I am afraid that because of the lack of complete realization, you had some unnecessary emotional reactions" – his voice still cold – "I can understand for this. But I think that you should carefully consider before acting like that again. You will not have a second chance".

The Death Eater's mouth opened widely for more oxygen. He could not believe that a 17 years old boy could have such an extraordinary power. He looked at Harry. He could feel a chill running along his spine as he met Harry's eyes: no anger, and no emotion, just cold. Thinking carefully, he moved his wand, trying to point at his Dark Mark. He could not face Harry alone.

But Harry reacted more quickly. He waved his hand. Right before his wand touched the Dark mark, ice covered half of his wand and broke it into pieces. The Death Eater stared at his half-wand, amazed. He had never seen this kind of magic before.

-"Surprise?" – Harry said – "Do you want to be like your wand?" – He raised his hand as he spoke.

-"Please! Mr. Potter … I … "– The Death Eater lost all his bravery.

-"Ok! Stopping crying" – With the dark voice –"Tell me! Where is Malfoy Manor?"

Half an hour later, Harry crouched near the fence of the manor. He recalled the Death Eater who was now lying in the bush near Godric's Hollow. After finding his information, his first thought was to kill the bastard. At that moment, Hermione's eyes appeared in his mind. –"She would not be happy if she knew that I killed a man who was unarmed" – With that thought, he just stunned and cast the Memory charm on him.

-"Weak! Stupid!"- Harry argued with himself. He was not worried that the Death Eater could be rescued by his companions.-"It will take them a few hours to find him. Anyway, they have to break the Memory charm". He just needed one secret hour. And with the thought of all he would do in this manor, Harry smirked; they had to fear what they had heard. Even in their worst nightmares, they had to have heard his name.

Jumping gently over the fence, Harry swept to the main house as mildly as smoke. His senses were working in full capacity. In the space around, Harry could clearly feel the breezes, each bird on the branches. Suddenly, he stopped. There was a faint voice.

He pulled out his wand. With he ran agilely, taking every hidden place to hide, and reached the wall where the voice came from.

It was a small, dirty room. Harry closed his eyes and focused his mind. There were 6 people in this room. Four people seemed to have trouble moving. Maybe they were tied. Two of them were very weak. Harry could feel their breath. The two people left were very familiar. One seemed to be an old, tiny man – Wormtail- Peter. Harry had a fake smile. The other was young, tall, and healthy, with a confident air that he could not mistake for any other – Draco. –"It's excellent" Harry thought. It was seemed that they were watching the prisoners. Harry wondered who the prisoners were.

-"I am not a coward" – came Malfoy's angry voice – "But I cannot stand this kind of torture. Killing her is the better way".

-"You are talking about your aunt. The Dark Lord isn't pleased with your family anymore" – Said Wormtail.

-"That's why I was here when she started doing it".

-"You are too much of a coward to stand against what you think is right" – a dreamy voice. –"She must be Luna" – Harry thought.

-"Shut up! I will … "Malfoy roared.

It was enough. Bellatrix was in the house and so was Luna. He could not expect more. Putting his hand on the door, he could feel the door was locked from the inside. Harry smiled and gathered the power. His hand became red as hot steel. His hand burned the door into ashes, as a match would paper. When his hand was inside, he unlocked the door.

It was a wine cellar. From the door, there was a small staircase. Harry walked down gently.

-"Who's there? Name and password?" – Wormtail asked immediately.

-"Hello Pettigrew, hello my dear friend Draco, do we have to say a password when we meet our dear friends? Security in here seems not to be very good".

- Har…ry… Pot…ter! Wormtail was speechless, but he seemed to be better than Draco. From the look on his face, one might think that he was seeing a Boggart or a Banshee.

Without waiting for the enemies to realize what was happening, he waved his wand and from his index finger, a red light was released. –"Stupefy"- He murmured.

Wormtail hadn't wasted his time as a Marauder. He reacted quickly, casting a shield between him and Harry. The red light crushed the Shield and hit Malfoy. He flew to the corner and was motionless. At the same time, the power of the charm broke Wormtail's shield and pushed him to the wall. He then fell to the ground.

Harry looked around and realized that Dean, Luna, an old man and the goblin were there.

-"Are you ok?" –Harry asked and ignored the curious eyebrow-raise from Luna. His voice was unfamiliar, cold and emotionless.

-"We are all fine, only tied up and a bit hungry" – Dean joked – "Nice to see you Harry, especially in this case".

-"Thank you Dean! If you are still cracking jokes, you must be ok" – Harry waved his hand, freed them from being tied. Then turned the ropes to tie up Draco.

-"Don't try picking up your wand!" – Said Harry – "You would be giving me the chance to do what I would like to do".

Wormtail started at his voice. He raised his hands automatically. –"So if I don't move, you will spare me?" – He tried to be funny.

-"Of course not, Peter!" Harry turned to him with his dark eyes. –"I'll still do what I intend to do. My conscience might disagree a bit. But that's ok".

Wormtail froze as he met Harry's eyes. He had never seen Harry like this. No anger, no pain, his eyes were just cold and emotionless. And behind those eyes was an indestructible spirit. Suddenly, Wormtail realized that he was not joking.

-"Harry! Please don't kill me! For Merlin's sake! You will not live well for that"- Wormtail collapsed – "Harry, please look at me! I am just a poor man who could not control himself. Harry, please! For your father's and my friendship, you spared my life one time. I will … "

Seemingly because of Wormtail's cowardice, his silver-hand, which Voldemort had given him when he had revived him, suddenly squeezed his neck. His voice died. The other arm tried to pull the silver-hand out, but it was in vain. His face became as red as boiled shrimp.

Harry walked gently toward him. He unclasped the silver hand. The hand's strength tried standing against him but failed when facing Harry's power. He pulled the silver-hand out a bit so that Wormtail could breathe. He looked Wormtail in the eye.

-"Give me one reason, just one reason! Or I will let this arm kill you" – Harry said in low tone, almost whispering.

Wormtail was desperate. He looked deeply into Harry's eyes, trying to find a ray of love, pity, contempt, hatred or anything, but there was only emptiness, cold and apathy.

-"NO? So, farewell Peter. Hope to see you soon … in hell."- Harry had nearly freed the arm. Wormtail closed his eyes in desperation.

-"A … A … A "– A loud scream came from the top tower. This voice beat him as a cane.

-"Her … mi … one" – Harry, standing like a statue, thought out loud.

-"Yes … yes … That's her"- Wormtail, more than the others, recognized the change in Harry's voice.

-"It can't be her! She committed suicide by a poison which has no antidote". – Harry murmured.

-"Yes! But she wasn't dead. Bellatrix was torturing her for some reason".

-"Wormtail! You're such a lucky bastard. Today is the happiest day of my life"- Harry squeezed while he was speaking. The silver-arm broke into pieces, clattering as they hit the ground.

-"You are very lucky, Harry. You and she are such a perfect pair, like James and L … "

-"Wormtail! Are you trying to test my patience? A bit of advice for you, Wormtail: You are better as the little rat, than you are as a man. Good for you, good for everybody. Don't expect to see me again and neither should your lord. It will not be a happy time for you. You should understand what I mean. Now! Get out of here before I change my mind".

Wormtail looked at Harry, amazed. He muttered something like thanks and then apparated.

Harry sighed, and then turned to Dean and Luna. –"Now … "

At that moment, the door was smashed open.


	6. Chapter 6

It is 1am now ( in my country :D ) here the new chap :D. I tried to finish it on time so is there any mistake, i shall check it soon. Thank for reading and following my story. Last chap was end when Harry was in Malfoy manor and suddenly wild men appeared. Enjoy new chap! :D. I really nead a beta reader :( but i don't meetall the qualifications. Can someone please leave email so we can talk? Please i really need your help

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6: The Rescue<strong>

Two men jumped down the stair. Harry turned around, ready for the finish curse. Suddenly, he realized the familiar red-hairs, a freckled face – Ron, and a scared face – Bill.

-"Harry"- they screamed amazingly. Ron added – "What are you doing here?"

-"Just like you. Visiting the Malfoy manor" – Harry joked then became serious –"How did you know this place?"

-"Harry … Potter" – a small creature jumped out and hugged Harry's leg. –"Dobby was here to save Harry Potter"

-"He came to me, and told me that Hermione was caught and brought here" – said Bill.

-"Do you know where Hermione was?" – asked Ron impatiently. Then as the response, a painful scream came from the top.

-"HERMIONE" – Ron screamed back. –"Where is she?"

-"In the top tower, Dobby knew where it is". Ignored any word, Ron turned around and flew out the cellar and followed by Bill.

Harry waved his hand, summoned Draco and Wormtail's wands and handed them over to Luna and Dean.

-"Take it! You stay here! And you too Dobby! Help them. After saving Hermione, we shall leave" – said Harry quickly.

Then he ran to the top tower, gave unconscious-Draco the last look. –"You and your family have missed the meeting with the Death today because of the reason which you can never imagine, Draco" – Harry thought.

Reached the first floor, Harry saw Ron was aiming his wand toward the door, which leaded to the top tower. Bill was trying to stop him.

-"Ron! What are you doing?" – "Save Hermione! Do you hear that?" – Ron replied. At the same time, there was another scream.

Harry pulled a hard face, but trying to keep calm. Hurry was the last thing he needed. He would not accept it to be the reason for the failure. He could not stand against anything happened to her again.

-"Ron! Keep calm. We cannot do this without a plan". Harry was trying to low his voice.

-"KEEP CALM? Do you hear her voice? Do you have the heart?" – Angry Ron.

-"RON" – Harry lost his patience. –"Do you want to kill Hermione? I tell you. When you reached the top tower, Bellatrix has enough time to kill her tenth time".

-"Ron! Harry is right!" – said Bill calmly.

-"Think quickly, I cannot take it anymore" – murmured Ron.

Looked around, Harry summoned 3 brooms. –"Here is plan" – Harry – "I shall blow up the door. The explosion will make them lost their concentration. Then we fly as fast as we can to the top tower. I go first. They'll focus on me. Then you and Bill go second. Defeat them. Don't feel sorry for them. We must save Hermione. After the room is clear, Bill'll watch the balcony; prevent them from entering by this way. I shall watch the stair. You'll save Hermione. Then we'll go down by broom or using the stair. Clear?"

-"Why you go first?"- asked Ron.

-"First, I am a seeker. I fly faster and I handle the broom better in the low. Second, they will startled at seeing me and won't notice outside" – Harry tried to explain quickly -"We should be ready now".

Bill was ready. Ron held his broom and so did Harry. He raised 3 fingers to let them see and began to fold back. One … Two … Three.

**BANG. **The red light released from Harry's hand not only broke the door but also destroyed the big wall. At that moment, 3 brooms flew up to the air.

Using all flying skills he had, Harry flew faster than he had ever done before. He smashed through the balcony with the dizzy speed. There were 3 people in the room. 2 were standing and one was tied in the chair. While flying, he still could feel everything clearly.

2 standing were pointed their wands at him. Quickly, he made a loop. His body was under the broomstick, and then quitted hold of the broom.

He fell on the ground. 2 red lights hit his broom and turned it into pieces. Immediately, 2 wands aimed at him again.

-"Now" – he thought. And 2 lights from the outside flew in the room. –"Expelliramus" – Ron's curse disarmed Bellatrix. –"Stupefy" – And Bill's hit the werewolf right on his chest.

-"Good" – Harry muttered and stood up.

-"Stay there! All of you. Or I shall cut this cute neck" – Bellatrix hissed. She stood behind Hermione. The silver-knife was on her hand and the other hand hold her hair.

-"No Ron" Harry said when Ron was trying to put the curse on her back. In this position, he could hurt Hermione wherever she fell.

-"That's right, little Harry. Call them in. Slowly. And do not try doing anything" said Bellatrix happily.

The Weasleys walked in slowly. They stood in line in front of her. Now Hermione seemed to be realized who came. She looked at them with tearful eyes.

-"Put down your wands slowly, now" – ordered Bellatrix. –"Pick up your wand, Grayback".

-"Don't listen to her. Jinx her" – Hermione screamed. She tried struggling but in vain. She was tied hard on the chair which was stuck on the floor.

-"Shut up, mudblood" – Bellatrix pulled her hair back. Her knife cut her skin.

Harry's eyes flashed the fire. But He putted down his wand slowly. Then so did Ron and Bill.

-"You won. But I warn you. Careful with that knife. If you cut deeper, I swear to Merlin that your Dark Lord cannot recognize you". Harry raised his cold voice.

Bellatrix startled at this voice, too. She kept calm.

-"Right then!" – She looked at the Werewolf now having his wand. – "Watch them! You shall beg me to kill you" – She pointed her knife at Harry.

That moment was exact what he expected. When the knife had just left her neck, his both hands raised. –"Stupefy! Protego" – Both charms were released at the same time. The Shield Charm pulled Bellatrix away Hermione and protected her. While the Stunning Spell seemed to explode in Bellatrix's face and knocked her down immediately.

No one could suppose the reaction of Grayback. His wand didn't direct to anyone but pointed at Hermione and –"Avada Kedavra" – emitted the green light.

His mind seemed to be paralyzed; however, his hands acted like instinct. Each neuron shouted – "Accio Hermione".

Just only a few thousandths of second, but to Harry, it was seemed that a century had passed. Hermione remained motionless in the chair. Suddenly, she rushed toward. The chair which was stuck with the floor was uprooted, brought with it was a piece of marble. The green was an inch from her head and burned a stray of her hair.

Roared as a wounded monster, Harry rushed toward Hermione. By feeling, he "saw" the werewolf was changing his target. Jumped to the right, his left hand grabbed the chair. Using his body as a shield to protect Hermione, he straightened four fingers. Green lights covered his fingers. His thump closed. He waved his hand back along with the scream –"Sectumsempra". Four curses with the wind power together became 4 blades cut Grayback made him flew against the wall. The curses created 4 parallel cuts in the wall.

Slowly, Harry turned to look behind. Four deep-cuts were on the werewofl's body. One was on his stomach. Two of them cut his wand-arm into 2 parts. And the last curse hit his neck, made him look like Nearly headless Nick.

-"I've killed a man" – Harry had a fake smile. –"Blood was in my hand now but this is one part of the war. It cannot be denied".

He turned his head back. Pulled lightly on the chair, the chair slipped slowly toward Ron. –"Untie her Ron!" Said Harry and he stared at Bellatrix. She was trying standing up.

Waved his hand, he summoned her wand. –"So, we gather again, right? What should I call you? Aunt or sister?" – Harry was fingering her wand.

-"I have no family with the blood-traitor" – She stood up and said with her anger eyes.

-"Very well"- Harry smiled. –"It will make me less worry" – He throw the wand to her. –"At least, because of what was between us, I think we should have a finish. Do you agree?"

Grabbed the wand with both arms, Bellatrix grinned as mad.

-"You just like your father" – said Bellatrix. –"Conceited, arrogant".

-"Thank you so much. Honestly, I do not suppose to hear such a pleasant compliment from you".

-"Don't be so happy. Do you know what I suppose to do?" – She hissed – "Do you remember the destructive curse which was used by Wormtail to escape from Sirius. Destroyed a road, kill everyone within a radius of 7 meters. I'm going to blow up this tower, with fifty meters in height and the Blasting curse, none of you shall live".

-"What a great sacrifice! – Harry still kept his joking voice. –"I'm really sorry that I cannot be respectful. Why don't you start right now? I'm ready".

-"Don't you remind me" – She hissed. Using both hands, she pointed her wand at the floor and screamed –"_ Confringo"_.

The blinding white halo burst out along with an explosion shook the tower. Bellatrix was flew up, banged the ceiling and fell on the floor. Her wand blew up in her hands. The power burned her arms and worst, crushed her chest. Blood gushed intermittently from her mouth.

-"You … you " – she muttered.

-"Be the Death Eater! You should remember that you must never use the wand from your enemies" – Harry shook his head thoughtfully. –"What a pity!".

-"Is that feeling good? Which ways should I finish this? Quickly or slowly?"

Suddenly, he heard Hermione screamed behind him –"HARRY POTTER". Then –"BANG" – She slapped his face, made him almost fall.

-"Harry! Wake up! You are not like that" – She shouted at him. –"You are not the Death Eater. You are not VOLDEMORT. Do not turn yourself into them".

Harry raised his hand slowly, looked at her eyes. –"Thanks for reminding me! Hermione" – Harry used his hand to wash blood on his face. Suddenly, he startled at what he supposed to do. – "I will never become one of them. Never!"

Hermione stared at his emerald-eyes which were full of tiredness and sadness. Her hand mark was still on his cheek. A bit of blood leaked out of his mouth. Unconsciously, she stepped back, hided her right hand behind her back. Then she burst into tears and ran out the room.

Sighed, Harry told Ron:"You follow her and go to the cellar. There must be no Death Eater down there or not they were here. We must leave quickly. Hermione said his name. I can feel him being back."

After seeing Ron disappeared, Harry turned around, summoned the Sword of Gryffindor and the wand which was next to the sword. That was belonged to Hermione. He was sure because of those times he used it with her.

Harry turned to Bill. –"We went down by brooms. We'll bring all people in the cellar together. Is your house still enough rooms for them?"

-"Never mind"- said Bill –"What about her?" he nodded toward Bellatrix lying in her own blood.

-"Leave her there. Her Lord is being back. If he decides to save her, we shall meet her again. If he not … at least she will understand her Lord a bit" – said Harry while Leaving the room.

Bill nodded then accompanied him.

Few minutes later, The Malfoy manor no longer had any guest.

* * *

><p>So let me know what you think. Your reviews are lots of meaning to me. Have a nice week!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Thank you all people who is still patient enough to follow my fic. This fic is great I am sure about this. I read it many times. And I am still looking for a beta reader. I sent pm for some guy but they haven't replied yet. . Here the new chap. I tried my best. Last chap Harry Ron and Bill saved Hermione Dean Luna Ollivanders and Griphook from the Malfoy manor.

**Chapter: 7 Choose and share**

Bill and Fleur's cottage stood alone on the cliff overlooking the sea. Its wall embedded with shells and whitewashed. It was lonely and beautiful place. Wherever Harry went inside the tiny cottage or its garden, he could hear the constant ebb and flow of the sea, like the breathing of something some great, slumbering creature.

Harry spent much of the next few days making excuse to escape the crowded cottage. First time he was here, he found the trail which leaded to the beach under the cliff. Walking down there, he lied on the beach, viewed the open sky and wide, empty sea, and thought.

Harry was enjoying the bright moment before the ocean swallowed the sun. His head was full of thousand questions, about war, his future and Hermione. She had been rested in bed for the last few days. Fleur didn't let anyone but Luna in. It was good for Harry because he didn't want to see her, now. Not because he was angry her. She was right but what she had shouted at him in the Malfoy manor created lots of questions. Without answering all of these questions, he wouldn't be brave enough to see her.

Wars, like a steelworks, not only steeled our minds but also our hearts. When he saw Hermione falling, Harry started feeling the cruelty of the war. War wasn't romantic like fairy tales. Heroes didn't always win. Only defeat and victory. Live and die. No victory meant death. The losers must die not only themselves but also their friends and families. To win, we must push the death to the enemies. We must kill them.

Harry sniggered when recalling the prophecy. He and Voldemort, one of them must die. He didn't fear the death. If someone claimed that his death leaded to Voldemort's death, he would have jumped to the sea and never emerged immediately. But leading-someone-to-the-death, murder was the real thing disgusted him.

Merlin! To be drawn into the vortex of war, he didn't have the choices. The formula was simple, killed or be killed. Merlin! But no! His soul could be crushed, could be emerged to the bottom of hell. He would never allow anyone touch one he loved. He would kill, if necessary.

Suddenly, Harry heard the footsteps. Not Bill's strong footsteps, not as light as Fleur, not Ron's hasty footsteps. Those footsteps which were light and firm belonged to one girl.

-"Are you fine enough to down here?"- asked Harry without turning his head back. –"It's cold in the twilight". Hermione didn't answer. She walked to him and sat down gently, pushed a stray of hair behind her ear.

-"Still angry me?" – Her voice was as soft as breath.

-"You?" – Harry turned to her. –"About stroking my cheek? C'mon I'm not petty like that!" – He grinned

Hermione smiled at him then continued with the same voice. –"But I still have to apologize you. I have thought a lot for few days in bed. You didn't do anything wrong. You just did what you had to. We are in the mortal fight against the evilest man in history. If someone thought that we could end this without losing the clear soul, he would have the illusive dream. But Harry! I was shocked when you had been …" – She paused to find the suitable words – "different from Harry in my mind".

-"I shouldn't have acted like the Death Eaters" – said Harry, stared at his hands. –"I'm not sure that I still be Harry who left that night" – He smiled sadly.

-"What are you thinking? You think that killing the bad man changed you?" – asked Hermione. –"A bad man is still a man, right?" – replied Harry.

-"Look at me Harry!" – She grabbed his hands; make him turn around to see her. –"Harry! You killed the bad guy. The animals would be angry if we call him beast. Killing him, you saved many lives, saved me. Oh Harry! You can be proud of yourself as I'm proud of you".

-"Hermione! What should I do now?- Whispered Harry. –"My mind understands what to do. I must be assertive, tough and sometime cold and merciless to fear the enemies. I know but I still fear this way. The lines between assertiveness and mercilessness, between toughness and cruelty were so fragile. Hermione! I'm afraid that one day when I look back and cannot realize who I am, just blood in my way. I'm afraid that I shall not distinguish what I do from what HE does".

-"Harry! Do you trust me?" – She putted her hands on his shoulders. Looking at his emerald-eyes which were full of tiredness and sadness, she suddenly wanted to put her lips on them, using her kiss to wash away everything which was marked in it by the war. –"Just continue your way! Just do what you believe! I will always stay by your side, let you know whenever you across these lines. And I will pull you back" – She hesitated a bit then asserted –"Trust me Harry! Though this road lead you to hell, I'm still with you!".

Harry found his eyes were hot. He lowered his head, blinked to let the tears fall. Hermione pulled him toward her. He putted gently his head on her shoulder, buried his face in her bushy-hair, felt her warm arms around him.

-"Do you know the differences?" – She whispered – "Even you acted like HIM. You do it for other people, your lovers and even the strangers. But he just does it only for himself, his desires. You have us beside you, right? We love you and ready to die for you. Victory or defeat, you shall never be alone. Don't worry Harry! The war is pressing on you. I know. But let share this pressure to us. We will follow you, until the end".

-"I'm still afraid Hermi" - said Harry – "The war was so cruel. Many people died. And who know how many else? Who's next? I could not take it if they were my friends or … YOU".

-"Listen to me, Harry! What are we fighting for? For happiness, freedom of each person, we're fighting for them. Happiness isn't thing to give away. We have to fight for it, even sacrifice ourselves. You are not obliged to fight alone and push us away" – Stopped a bit, she said – "Me! Harry! I died once. I understand how it feels. There is nothing to fear the death if we know what we die for is right. If there is someone has to die, even me, please don't be sad, it's just one part of war".

-"Hermi" – Harry pulled a wry face. –"Don't talk about your death anymore. Talk about something else".

-"About what?" – She blinked – "Give me a topic". –"Of course! Do you know what I did when I left?"

-"If you are not honest, don't blame me for beating you" – Hermione joked.

And Harry told her everything happened to him, his father's book, and what he learnt from it.

-"Oh! Harry! You had to be careful. This book seems … "

-"C'mon Hermione! Pardon me. One more complaint and I shall think my mom comes to life again". – He laughed.

-"Why are you scare while you are not James?" – Her words escaped her lips.

Startled, they stared at each other and turned away immediately. For a while, Harry broke the ice – "I'm sorry for leaving like that. When I read this letter, I … mm … forgot everything".

She raised her eyebrows, looked up curiously. Suddenly she saw his face was serious. –"You're always bad at lying" – She thought and said. – "Actually, we found nothing, just moved to nowhere" – Suddenly she paused a bit. –"Oh! When I got caught and brought to the Malfoy manor. First thing I heard was Bellatrix was asking Griphook about the sword. She wanted to know our sword was fake or not".

-"And he said it was the fake, right?" – He recalled the conversation between Dean and Griphook in the forest.

-"Let me finish! The most curious was something in her vault which she really cares about". – "Something is very important to him" – murmured Harry. –"It must have been … "

-"The horcrux" – they screamed together. –"But why does he put it in there? Is it possible while the others was kept in place which related him or at least had memories with HIM" – wondered Hermione.

-"Possible! Of course! Firstly, he gave the diary to Malfoys and they didn't have any memory with him. Secondly, Gringgotts is the safest place after Hogwart. He needs to keep his soul in the safest place, right? Finally, what could make him insist on witnessing a prisoner-torture?"

-"Ok! I accept your ideas. But what is it? There are lots of things in her vault. We cannot check each of them" – said She. –"And The Gringgotts was the safest place after Hogwart. How can we break in?"

-"I'm still thinking. There is one man can help us. Oh! Talk about it later, It's time for dinner".

-"Agree! Harry! One more thing!" – said Hermione. –"Anything, ma'am" – Harry imitated the elf's voice.

-"Please don't tell anyone that … I almost died! I knew you were there, in his eyes. I want it to be our secret … my secret!"

Harry nodded. He stood up first and helped her stand up. They followed the path under the violet sunset.

The meal was wonderful with good food. Harry never thought that Fleur's cooking skill could be excellent like that. Everyone was in the dining room except Ollivanders and Griphook who had to stay in bed. They cheered on Hermione and demanded her retell what happened in the Malfoy manor. Finally, Harry stood up and said. –"Best meal ever! Thank you Fleur! I haven't been full like today for long time".

-"Harry! You have eaten here for 3 times. And I used only one spell to cook so every meal was same" – She smiled at him. –"But I forgive you. Last days it was only your body was here but your soul was somewhere else. Today, who have given your soul back? Maybe a witch with bushy-brown hair?"

Her last word seemed to destroy the warm atmosphere in this room. Ron left his spoon and glanced at Hermione with his curious eyes. But she responded with the eyes which made him glanced down. Realized her own mistake, Fleur asked Hermione and Luna to help her wash the dishes and 3 women vanished in the kitchen.

Ron stared at Harry then turned away when he met Harry eyes. Since they saved Hermione, Ron had avoided meeting him. They even didn't talk to each other except when Ron gave him the notebook which Hermione used to write about the Deathly Hallows. Harry didn't realize it because he had sunk into his own questions. For a while, Bill decided to talk first.

-"How about tea?" – He asked 3 boys in front of him. Dean didn't want and left the room to practice with his new wand –Wormtail's wand – He had the same problem with Harry when using the blackthorn wand. Hesitated a bit, Ron left the room, too. Only Bill and Harry stayed. Bill waved his wand, summoned 2 cups of tea.

-"Bill! There is something I need your advices. –"What's up?" – Bill raised his eyebrows.

-"About Gringgotts! I need some information" – Harry chose words carefully, decided how much he should share.

-"What's information? I am not allowed to be there, now" – Bill grinned.

-"Ron told me that you worked in Identify and Classify room in Gringgotts. So you check everything before it is sent to vault, right?"

-"Not really Harry, valuable and precious items only. We assess accurately about status and value of the items if not in trouble when guests received their items".

-"So did you identify the items belong to Lestranges?" – Asked Harry impatiently.

-"We identified every vault in Gringgotts! What do you want to know about Lestrange's vault?".

-"Mm … I want to know that is there anything in the Lestrange's vault which related to 1 of the Hogwarts founders".

-"How did you know? About 5 months ago, 1 item was sent to the Lestrange's vault. Let me see …" – Bill closed his eyes as recalling carefully. –"a small golden cup, about 8 inches in height, encrusted with precious stones, very old, goblin-made, there was a Hufflepuff's symbol on it, the badger, valued about 1500000 Galleon. That is!" – Bill opened his eyes. –"I remember it clearly because there isn't anything which doesn't belong to Slytherin was sent to this vault".

-"Wonderful! Exact what I supposed". – Harry said happily.

-"Why do you care about this cup? Does it relate to your … you know … your mission". – Asked Bill curiously.

Harry wasn't saying anything then heard Hermione's voice –"This cup is one of the keys related to You-know-who. But we are not sure what really is". – Said Hermione while she was using her finger to write on his back –"Share half a truth".

Harry turned to look at Hermione with a thankful face. He can never say anything so truth like that. If Ron had told Bill everything, he wouldn't have lied. He knew WHAT it is but he didn't know exactly HOW it is.

-"So" – said Harry – "I must steal it anyway. Do you have any advice for us?"

-"Sorry Harry! I just worked at hall. The goblins do not allow any man work with vaults" – Bill blushed a bit when meeting Fleur's eyes. –"Fortunately, we are having a goblin here as our guest. You can talk to him but remember this. I worked with goblins and I know you have struck any kind of bargain with goblin, and mostly particularly if that bargain involves treasure, you must be exceptionally careful"- Bill went on. –"Goblin notions of ownership, payment, and repayment are not the same as human ones".

-"Thank Bill!" – replied Harry then turned to Fleur. – "Can we see Ollivanders and Griphook? We need to ask them some information".

-"It's ok" – Fleur nodded. –"You can see them now"

-"Thank Fleur! We'll see Griphook first". Harry stood up and said.

Thank for reading. Have a nice week. :D. Hope I could do better :D.


	8. Chapter 8

HI guys! It's luckily that i can update soon. Here the new chapter. Enjoy it. And let me know you like it or not. :D Thank you all and thank Red Phoenix Dragon for your review! As i said i use it as my summary in this chap.

7 Enjoyed the after Ronald returned on the hunt story. Harry finds a secret message from his father to a book written by a goblin working with Gryffindor. Harry disappears to go and find the book and learns about wandless and elemental magic.

Meanwhile Hermione goes mental dragging Ronald around trying to find Harry ending up at the Rockery where Xeno betrays them but they escape. Hermione uses the Voldemort taboo and they come. She hides Ronald under Harry cloak and gives herself up. Ronald escapes while Hermione is taken to Malfoy manor to be tortured. She commits suicide by poison plant so Voldemort could not use her to trap Harry. Voldemort cast a spell to slow the poison down and opens his link to Harry so he can see Hermione die and find his location. Finding Harry location Voldemort goes with his death eaters to find Harry while Hermione is put in the tower to die alone. Fawkes comes to heal her. First with tears but then with his blood. Harry finds out where Malfoy Manor is and goes to rescue Hermione. He finds Draco, the rat, Luna, Dean, Ollivander and Griphook. Harry captures Draco, frees the rat and rescues the others when Dobby arrives with Bill and Ronald. Harry, Ronald and Bill work a plan to rescue the recovered Hermione (who Fawkes did not flame away to safety) who is being tortured by Bella and Greyback. In the fight Greyback is sliced and dies, Bella is tricked to blow herself up. Harry still has a thing about killing the monsters that are trying to kill him and his friends. They all escape to Shell Cottage where Fleur notes how close Harry and Hermione are and Ronald storms off. Asking Bill the right question identifies Hufflepuff's cup in Bella's vault.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 8: The shell cottage.<strong>

The goblin was in the smallest room. This room was only him just because nobody wanted to stay with him. He seemed to behave oddly when staying near men. Standing outside his room, Harry suddenly said: -"Go and find Ron first! I don't want him to stay out of this".

Then, Harry found out Ron was sitting alone in the warehouse. –"What are you doing here?" – Asked Harry first.

-"Are you finding me? What do you want?" – Ron's face was no emotion.

-"We need you. We will require Griphook's help to break into Gringgotts bank". – replied Harry.

-"ME? I don't think that you need me. What can I do for you? I am just a trouble-maker" – said Ron with a bit hurt in his voice.

-"We need a friend who has stood by me for more than 6 years" – said Harry – "You think that I made friend with you in the first-year just because you could do something for me?"

-"Harry" – Ron thought a bit and said. –"I want to talk to you about …"

-"Talk about it later" – Harry interrupted. –"When the war is over and we are still alive, we shall talk about it. I promise. But now we have to finish our mission first, Ron! For us! For everyone!".

Ron stood up and pulled out his hand to Harry. –"OK! We are still friends, right?"

Harry grabbed and tightened his hand. –"Friends till we die".

Two boys walked toward the cottage. The war was still waiting for them.

Walked into the room, Harry saw the goblin was sitting in the armchair. He tried to start a conversation. –"How are you".

-"Alive" – The goblin responded. Harry went on. –"You probably don't remember …"

-" … that I was the goblin who showed you to your vault, the first time you ever visited Gringgotts" – said Griphook. – "I remember, Harry Potter. Even amongst goblins, you are very famous".

-"Well, I need some help. And you can give it to me?" – Harry wanted to go straight into the point, end this negotiation as soon as possible and prepare the necessary actions. He had no time to lose.

-"You saved me from death" – said Griphook slowly. – "Of course! I cannot give you more than what I have, but let me know what I can give you".

-"I need to break into a Gringgotts vault." Harry had not meant to say it so badly. The words were forced him as pain shot through his lighting scar and he saw the outline of Hogwart. He closed his mind firmly. He needed to deal with Griphook first.

-"For what? You are running out of gold? Or you left something there?" – The goblin had a derision laughter.

-"Not my vault, this vault belongs to the Lestrange. There is one thing which relates to Voldemort. I need to find it and destroy it". Harry said quickly. He had learnt Hermione Share-half-truth lesson.

-"You surprised me, Harry Potter. Witches and wizards don't always reveal their secret to the different breed of being. They always consider that goblins were inferior".

-"But you are not the same, are you?". Said Ron. – "You do not share your secret to wizards. And you do not consider that we are equal …"

-"We do not reveal our secret to the different breed of being or the inferior. Enemy of my enemy is my friend. I don't care what happened between human and goblin in history. We are facing the same enemy". Said Hermione. –"We consider you as our friends or our allies. When we ask our allies for help we must be truthful. We are completely sincere with you". Harry still looked the Goblin's eyes while Hermione was speaking.

-"Sincerity, much more than empty praise"- Murmured the goblin. –"Sorry, this is so sudden; please give me time to think, I'll have an answer for you, Harry".

-"You agree or not. Thank you, Griphook". – Said Harry and they left the room.

When they backed to the dining room, Fleur let them know that Ollivanders had just drunk his Skele-Gro. They could only meet him quickly so he could rest.

-"It's ok. We won't mind him more than 10 questions". – said Harry.

They went upstairs then Hermione knocked on the door led to Ollivanders's room. –"Please come in!" – A weak voice came out.

After having been tortured for almost year, Ollivander seemed only skins and bones. Harry walked gently toward him.

-"We are sorry for minding you". –said Harry.

-"Nothing! ". – replied old man. – "Without you I can't be minded anymore".

-"We need your help". Hermione's voice.

-"Anything you need!". – He nodded.

-"About wands"- Harry went on-"Wands could change their loyalty if the owners were defeated, is it true?" – He remembered what was written on the book.

-"Almost right" – Said the wand-maker. –"It also depended on how the owners were defeated. Usually, the comprehensive defeat, beating, taken away by force, or killed the owners could make their wand change loyalty and trust. Of course wands put their loyalty only to the winners, which made the loser wizard's wands become useless while the winners didn't need them".

-"What about the Elder Wand? This wand was changed its owner many times in history"- asked Hermione.

-"And HE asked you about it, right?". Harry continued. –"What did he want to know"".

-"You … How did you know?" – The wand-maker became white as ghost. –"I … I had no choice. He tortured me. You don't know. He also asked me about …".

-"I know" – Harry stopped him. –"He wanted to know how my wand can resist him. And you told him that he just need to use another wand.".

-"You … How did you … I scared. I do not deserve". The old man almost fell into unconsciousness.

-"I understand. Not many men can resist such a brutal torture like what you came through. He still could not harm me, couldn't he? Now could you please let me know what you told him about the Elder wand?"

-"Yes!" – The old man almost whispered. –"I told him everything I knew about it. This wand was variously known as the Death-stick, the Wand of Destiny, or the Elder wand. He really cared about it, not only to conquer you but he believes it will make him truly invulnerable".

-"You told him that Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand, didn't you?" – said Harry.

Ollivander turned, if possible, even paler. He looked ghostly as he gulped. – "But how … How do you …?"

-"Never mind how I know it" – said Harry. – "closing his eyes momentarily as his scar burned and he saw, for mere seconds, a vision of the main street in Hogsmeade, still dark, because it was so much farther north. –"You told him that Gregorovitch had the wand?"

-"It was rumor," whisper Ollivander. –"A rumor, years and years ago, I believe Gregorovitch himself started it".

Harry recalled his memory. Voldemort found out Gregorovitch. The wand had been stolen by a young man. – "This wand was stolen by Grindewald". He said out loud.

-"Grindewald was defeated by Dumbledore in 1945" – Hermione almost screamed. –"Oh Harry! The last owner of the Elder Wand is …"

-"Dumbledore" – they both screamed at the same time.

-"Thank you" – said Harry. –"Thank you very much. We'll leave you to get some rest now".

Ollivander looked stricken. –"He was torturing me!"- He gasped –"The Cruciatus Curse … you have no idea …"

-"I do" –said Harry – "I really do, please get some rest. Thank you for telling me all of this".

Harry led Ron and Hermione down the staircase. They were staying up a bit late to discuss. But they had to decide to do it in the next day because Fleur insisted that Hermione wasn't strong enough.

Early the next morning, Griphook wanted to meet them privately. The trio skipped their breakfast and saw Griphook.

-"I have reached my decision, Harry Potter" – said the goblin, who was sitting cross-legged in a low chair, drumming its arms. –"Though the goblins of Gringgotts will consider it base treachery, I have decided to help you. However …"

-"I know you want the payment". Said Harry quickly. –"What do you want in return?".

-"I want the sword. The sword of Godric Gryffindor".

-"Impossible" – said Ron –"This sword belonged to Gryffindor. Then Dumbledore owned it and he heft it to Harry".

-"Liar!" – The goblin screamed at Ron. –"That sword was Ragnuk the First's, taken from him by Gryffindor. It is a masterpiece of goblin work! It belongs with the goblin" – he turned to Harry. –"The sword is the price of my hire, take it or leave it!".

-"We need to discuss this, Griphook, if that's all right. Could you please give us a few minutes?" – Said Hermione. She grabbed their hands, pulled them out of the room.

Downstairs in the empty sitting room, Harry stood next to the fireplace. Behind him, Ron said. –"He's is having a laugh. We can't let him have that sword. This is only weapon can destroy the Horcruxes".

-"It is true?" – asked Hermione. –"Was the sword stolen by Gryffindor?"

-"It makes no sense now. Whatever happened, it was in hundreds years ago. We need to face the present. Can we let him have this sword? If it was possible would we have other ways to destroy the Horcruxes?"

-"OK" – said Ron and Harry turned to face him –"How's this? We tell him we need the sword until we get inside the vault and then he can have it. There is a fake in these, isn't there? We switch them, and give him the fake".

-"Ron, he'd know the difference better than we would!" – said Hermione. –"He's the only one who realized there had been a swap!"

-"Or we need to offer him something else, such as gold!" – said Ron.

-"He would accept nothing but the sword, even if they had something as valuable to offer him. We have the other ways to destroy the Horcruxes. Remember the second-year? I destroyed the diary by a basilick's tusk. There are lots of them in Hogwart" – Harry grinned. –"We can find how to destroy it if we have it".

Back in the smallest bedroom, Harry made the offer carefully. –"We accept your offer. And we are going to hand it over to you when we finish our job". He pulled out his hand.

-"So, Mr. Potter!" – The goblin shook his hand. –"We should start now".

The goblin needed a few hours to draw the bank's map. So the trio decided to go out and talked.

-"Harry! Why don't you focus on finding the Elder Wand?" – asked Ron. –"We know Dumbledore was the last owner. We can find it. The wand will give us strength to defeat him".

-"Because of 2 things, Ron" – replied Harry. –"First, the wands choose the owners, as Ollivander said. We have to defeat Dumbledore to be the owner. So even if we had this wand it could not make us stronger".

-"And the second" – Hermione continued. –"The wand rested with Dumbledore. We cannot break his tomb".

-"But You-know-who will not care about it". –said Ron. –"He will steal it wherever it is".

-"Right! And he even doesn't understand that he must defeat the last owner. And if he had it, I'd hope Snape will be there". Harry said with the dark voice.

-"Snape killed Dumbledore" – Hermione said out loud. –"So he is …"

-"And he absolutely doesn't know that the gift of the betrayal is death". Harry said in high tone. –"If You-know-who had the wand, we would let him know the rest".

-"But he will be invulnerable" – said Ron.

-"Grindewald had the wand. He was powerful and finally defeated by Dumbledore" –said Harry. –"We will fight for what we think is right for us" – He concluded. –"And if we failed there would be someone else".

-"Who?" – Ron joked. –"Why don't you introduce them to me?"

Suddenly, there was a sound of apparition. A dark cloak appeared in front of them. Ron and Harry stood up first, used their bodies to cover Hermione. Their wands were pointing at the stranger.

-"Relax!" – Harry realized who the new comer was. –"Professor Lupin"

-"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" – Lupin cried aloud. –"It's a boy! We've named him Ted" – He held each of them. –"After Dora's father".

-"A boy" – Harry and Ron replied as machines. They still didn't understand what it meant.

-"Tonk has had a baby" – Hermione screamed cheerfully. –"Congratulations".

-"I must tell them" – He murmured then turned top Harry. –"You'll be godfather?"

-"M … Me" – stammered Harry.

-"You, yes, of course – Dora quite agrees, no one better"

-"I greatly appreciate that" – Said Harry.

-"Thank you Harry" – Lupin rushed toward the door. Hermione had been in there to announce. Harry looked at Ron. – "You have just asked who, haven't you? Lupin has just introduced him to you. Even if we failed, kids like Ted would continue our way and absolutely they will defeat HIM".

The wind buffeted the little cottage and the fire leapt and crackled, and Bill was soon opening another bottle of wine. Lupin's news seemed to have taken away them out of themselves, removed them for a while from their state of siege. Tidings of new life were exhilarating.

Finally, Lupin declined another goblet of wine. He got to his feet and pulled his traveling cloak back around himself. –"Goodbye, goodbye! I'll try and bring some pictures in a few day's time. They'll all be so glad to know that I've seen you".

When the party was over, the goblin came downstairs with his hand-drawn of Gringgotts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bill stayed with him to make a plan.

-"There is no chance for us" – Bill exclaimed after researching carefully the map. The goblin nodded approvingly. –"The Gringgotts bank itself was strict protection. Now it has been double-security because of You-know-who's men. Moreover, the street was cast Anti-Apparition charm. Any one makes an apparition shall be marked".

-"Indeed!" – Said the goblin – "Remember the song …".

-"We all know it, Griphook". – Ron interrupted. –" Why don't we use the Polyjuice? Hermione had Bellatrix hair in your sweater, right?".

-"But we don't know what has happened to her after we left the Malfoy manor" – said Harry. –"If she was alive, her body would have some silver-part as Wormtail. And if she died she wouldn't appear in Diagon Alley".

-"Moreover, we don't know her habits and the key to enter her vault" – Hermione went on. –"If we get to the hall we cannot come out easily".

-"We can cast the Imperius curse on a goblin and order him to take us to her vault" – Ron tried to protect his idea.

-"Don't be silly Ron" – said Bill. –"If we could use Polyjuice and the Imperius curse easily to rob the Gringgotts bank it would not exist until now".

-"Every goblin in Gringgots bank was trained to resist the Imperius curse" – said the goblin proudly. –"Moreover, in the hall, we have a sophisticated system to detect the magic. If there is any customer tries to break in the bank by using any magic, all the systems will be alerted and every passageway will be locked".

-"There must be some way, a weak point, nothing is perfect" – Harry said angrily.

-"Fixed key-port, Tranporting items from Muggle store, it takes us straight to the staff area behind the hall". – Bill exclaimed.

-"I don't get it! Why is transporting from Muggle store?" – asked Harry curiously.

-"Gringgotts not only makes transactions in the wizard world but also exchange all kind of moneys into wizard's cash".

-"Yeah! My parent exchanged pounds into galleons to buy me stuffs before our school". – agreed Hermione.

-"Yes! And the number of Muggle students increases every year. It means the money needs to be exchanged increases, too. And the bank invests that Muggle money in some Muggle store. Most of them were the antique stores. Each store has its own a fixed key-port which leads straight to the bank. Those key-ports are usually telephones or something's similar. And each one has its own way to active it".

-"Exactly! This is a big secret of Gringgotts" – said the goblin. –"I know one. It's in 10th Downing street, Lie town, 10 miles in northwest from London".

-"So we have a plan. We will break in and out by this port-key. Then we'll destroy it. The distance will allow us to vanish before they find us".

-"OK! How should we arrange?" – Asked Bill.

Harry rolled his eyes. He was trying to explain that he will break in only with Griphook. Then he met her eyes. And he realized she knew what he was thinking. –"She would never let me do that". He turned to face Ron. If Ron was left behind because of any reason, his insecureness would have re-conquered him again. –"Well, there is more than not" – Harry thought.

-"Mm…" – Harry cleared his throat. –"Me, Ron and Hermione shall break into Gringgott with Griphook".

-"What about me?" – Asked Bill. –"I know this place and my abilities …"

-"I know your abilities" – He had just thought an offer Bill couldn't refuse. –"I know what is suitable for you.

-"What" – Asked Bill.

-"You and Fleur will pretend to be a foreign couple" –Harry said slowly. –"You shall be in Diagon Alley, rent a room, prepare a key-port which leads us to save place. This is our plan B if we cannot return to 10th Downing Street.

-"More specific" – said Bill.

-"We must act at the same time" – Harry explained. –"When we are in Gringgotts, you must finish your preparation. You will find a place near the bank and wait for us. In case we cannot return to 10th we will come out by the entrance hall. Then you must cover us and retreat to your rent-room. Finally, we shall use key-port to move to save place then apparate . So, you are our last chance. Of course if nothing happen, you will just finish your honey-moon in Diagon alley".

Bill seemed not to please with his role. But he could not deny how important his role was. He did nothing but murmured –"When?"

-"Tomorrow!" –Harry replied. –"The sooner the better".

-"Harry!" – said Fleur who had came in for a while. – "So we should say goodbye to Ollivanders first, he leave tomorrow, too."

-"Of course" – said the trio.

* * *

><p>Thank you a lots for reading! Have a nice week! :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! :D i have trying very hard to continue my work by my own. I am still looking for a beta reader. Why is so hard? I really appreciate your patience. And ( just for fun! nothing more ) I hope you imagine that you are reading what Fleur wrote. :)) ! Thank you a lot! Here the new chap! Next chap we knew how the trio planned to break in Gringgott. Now we shall know what will happen.

* * *

><p>Chap 9: A trip to the hell cave<p>

Tomorrow morning, they gathered in garden to say goodbye to Ollivander. He seemed to be better after resting here few days and strong enough to apparate. Dean and Luna accompanied him so that Ollivander could make them their new wands. They moved to Muriel's house – Ron's aunt. Her house was bigger and enough rooms for everyone.

-"Goodbye everyone! Goodbye Mr. Potter!" – The wand maker looked at him sadly. –"I'm so sorr …"

-"Don't be like that. I understand" – said Harry. Then he smiled. –"Actually, you can help me do something".

-"Of course! Mr. Potter! Anything if I can" – replied the old man.

Harry whispered something in his ear. –"Of course! ! It's no difficult to me. I have never forgotten any wand I made". – Ollivander nodded.

-"Thank you very much!" – said Harry. –"When it's done, Luna and Dean can bring it to us".

Ollivander walked toward Dean, Luna and Bill. He grabbed their shoulders and said goodbye to everyone and vanished with a small faint pop. Bill backed after few minutes and they were all ready to go.

oOo

Number 10 Downing Street was a small antique store. The owner was a bit crazy. However, this store was quite famous in the world of antiquarians in England because of two things. Firstly, they could find easily an item which was unique and valuable. Secondly, thieve had never stolen successfully anything in this store.

But today, 4 people sneaked in the store without making any alert.

-"Why don't you tell me about the last fire-trap? It almost killed us and burned the store" – grumbled Hermione.

-"It's Ok Hermione!" – said Harry. –"I just don't understand how you could notice it". Hermione glared at him but not grumbled anymore.

-"The owner is a wizard?" – asked Ron.

-"No! He is a Squib." - Replied Griphook. –"We do not let the magical man make transactions with Muggle".

-"So the owner wasn't our problem" – said Harry. –"But how does the Squib active the key-port?"

-"This …" – The goblin pointed at the red telephone placed on the bar table. –"Pick it up! Dial 18001570 and dial 1! This is how the key-port works".

-"What an unforgettable number!" – murmured Ron.

-"Come!" – said Harry. –"Because the owner isn't here, we don't need to greet him" –he joked. –"Put your hand here, Griphook and we shall travel to hell. And there is anything that you need to tell me?" – Harry stared at the goblin's eyes.

-"Just give me the sword when it's done" – muttered the goblin.

His words reminded him about what Bill had said to him about the deal with goblin in the cottage. Now He and his wife were drinking coffee in the Diagon Alley. They were the trio's reinforcement.

-"Let go!" – They putted their fingers on the phone. Harry dialed and as usual they were pressed very hard in any direction. Finally, they fell on the ground.

Harry stood up first. Only by feeling, they were in a tight space. They were trapped in a marble room. –"Where is it, Griphook?" – asked Harry.

-"This is the warehouse behind the staff's room, " – replied Griphook.

-"Where is the door?" – asked Ron. –"The door will appear whenever a goblin in Gringgotts puts his hand in this wall" – said the goblin as walking toward the wall. Harry followed him. The goblin putted his hand on the wall. … . Nothing happened. –"Oh no! My named was deleted from staff list". – exclaimed the Goblin.

-"What should we do now?" – asked Ron. –"Is there any way out?"

-"Griphook! We need an explanation now" – Her wand was ready.

-"The shipment must be moved to this area, this is the isolated area." - The goblin said slowly. - "Before shipping, the owner sends an owl to inform. A goblin waits here for a check before moving cargos. I don't know my named was deleted".

-"Is there any way out?" – asked Hermione. –"I'm sorry! The key-port cannot bring us back".

-"We cannot go back!" – said Harry firmly. –"We must go through this wall. How is this wall thick?"

-"About 300 inches" – Griphook answered. –"Marble, very hard, if you blew this room, it would like let the whole world know that you are here".

Ron fell on the ground and sighed. Harry shook his head. He can smash this wall but if he did that, an army would be waiting for him. Looking at his friends, Harry bit his lip. He could not let Ron and Hermione die here.

-"Wait! Harry!" – said suddenly Hermione. –"You told me that you can control the fire and ice powers, right?" – asked her.

-"Yes!" – replied him, hoping Hermione had found out the solution.

-"Do as I say" – She used her wand to draw an arc on the marble wall which was small enough for one man to pass through. –"You will heat this part as possible as you can. Then you will freeze it. The sudden change of temperature will make it easier to break. This way isn't going to make any noise".

-"Does anyone often be here?" – She asked the goblin

-"Rarely!" – answered the Goblin. – "This warehouse is used to store the cargo waiting for being identified. There is not many cargo transported here, especially this time".

Harry said nothing. He completely believed in her. He focused then a red halo appeared on his right hand, while on the left was a silver-white halo. Waving his right hand gently, the stream of red halo shone the part which was marked by Hermione. In a moment, this part became gray then red.

-"Now!" - ordered Hermione. Harry closed his right hand and pulled it back. The red halo faded away and disappeared. Then his left hand released a white halo. The audible noises came out with smoke. The marked-part became dark-gray.

Hermione waved her wand, cleared the smoke. Harry putted his hand on the wall. It broken, created a small hole. The wind and light ran into the warehouse. –"I go first" – Harry said as lying and crept out before Hermione said anything. Outside was a small room. On the left was a staircase which led them go up.

-"Where does this staircase lead to?" – Harry asked Griphook, ignored Hermione's glance.

-"To the Control room, only one goblin is often here"

-"OK! Go!" – Harry went first quickly, followed by Hermione. The goblin was the third. Ron was behind the goblin. He wanted to watch the goblin, made sure Griphook didn't betray them.

There was a small room up there. An old goblin was listening to the radio, enjoyed a goblet of red wine. He didn't seem to notice someone was watching him.

-"Wonderful! Bogrod!" –whispered the goblin. –"An incompetent who had been almost fired but then was sent down there.

-"What is our advantage?" – asked Harry.

-"He never passes the Anti-Imperius test" – The goblin grinned.

No time to wait, Harry pulled out his hand toward Bogrod. And the first time in his life, he murmured –"Imperio". – A stream of power ran from his mind, released through his hand. Then he could see the goblin's mind which was full of desires and the dark-shadows, cruel but weak. Harry controlled the old goblin's mind completely.

There was another door in this room. –"It's OK" – Harry thought. –"We will need the CLANKERS, tell him to take it" – demanded Griphook. –"And he will follow us. We need him to control the cart. I no longer have the authority".

The old goblin followed exactly what Harry ordered him. He walked toward the small safe, opened it and brought out a leather bag that seemed to be full of jangling metal. Then they walked toward the door gently. Behind that door was a long corridor in a huge cave which was shined by the hanging torches. On the left side were rocky walls, while the chasm on the other. The banisters was full of moss, seemed to be easy to break. Griphook went first with Bogrod., while the trio was under the Cloak of Invisibility.

They met no difficulties on their way to the end of the corridor. Harry had just had a sigh of relief then suddenly, there were 2 voices stabbed his ears. One was a wizard and the other was a young goblin. Nowhere to hide, the trio and the goblins just stood where they were. When the strangers came closer, Hermione whispered. –"He is Travers. He came and got us in Luna's house. I remember his face".

-"We have just gotten a big trouble" – Harry thought. Didn't let him have enough time to think, the young goblin pointed his finger at Griphook and said. –"What are you doing here, Griphook? You were failed last month".

-"STUPEFY" – Harry acted immediately. Travers didn't have enough time to pull out his wand. The red light punched his face, knocked out him. Ron acted a bit later. His curse flew toward the young goblin. What Griphook told them about the goblin of Gringgotts wasn't exaggeration. The goblin, who was absolutely well-trained, responded faster than they had expected. He jumped on the left and putted his hand on the rocky wall. The rock revealed a small hole which was enough for only one goblin. Then he disappeared like a ghost.

-"Hurry" – screamed Griphook. –"The bank will be alert in 1 minute. Take a cart, destroy the others. It will stop them a bit".

Harry nodded his head at Bogrod, who whistled to summon the carts that came trundling along the tracks toward them out of the darkness. Hermione, Ron pointed their wands at the others carts. Released the colorful lights, they destroyed all the carts except the first one. They clambered into it. Bogrod in front of Griphook, Harry, Ron, and Hermione crammed together in the back.

With a jerk the cart moved off, gathering speed. Then the cart began twisting and turning through over the rattling of the cart on the track. This is the longest trip which he traveled by this cart. Harry could not hear anything over the rattling of the cart on the tracks. His hair flew behind him as they swerved between stalactites, flying ever deeper into the earth. Suddenly, the dark space in front of them showed up a bright silvery waterfall pouring over the track.

-"NO" – Harry heard Griphook exclaimed. –"The HELL'S DOWNFALL. We are going to die!"

Having no ideas what it was, he was only sure that the downfall was very dangerous. His mind ordered his body. Harry raised his hands and released 2 bright-white-haloes. For a moment, the cave froze, the silvery downfall turned into a white icy wall.

-"Reducto" – Screamed Hermione. The curse created a hole in the icy wall, enough for the cart.

-"Do not let the ices touch our body" – The goblin shouted at his ears. Hermione and Ron create a Shield Charms to cover both sides of the cart, while Harry covered their heads.

The cart ran through the hole in high speed. Suddenly, the cart tumbled toward, made them fly out the cart, and fell down.

-"MOBILICORPUS!" – Harry screamed as falling. Hermione, Ron and the goblins suddenly stopped falling like they were tied with the ceiling by the invisibility ropes. Turned to himself, Harry realized he was only few meters to the ground. Not enough time to do anything, he closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal collision.

Then he fell on something soft, elastic. He bounced and rolled on the cold rocky floor. Harry sprang to his feet, turned his head around to find Hermione. She was unharmed except her face was white as ghost. Although, her body suspended in the air, her wand somehow still pointed at him.

Harry waved his hand gently, released them from being hung in the air. Harry looked at her thankfully; however, she refused to stare him back. –"Are you OK?" – asked Harry and received Ron's nod. Harry nodded back and walked toward the cart to have a clearer view. Its wheels seemed to be corroded and broke off.

-"Hell Downfall" – said Griphook. – "As acid in Muggle world! But no only erodes every matter but also magical. Freezing is the only way to resist. You have seen the result of the wheels. I'm sure they rolled over the rail and melted some piece of ices".

Harry startled. What would happen if this "thing" poured over Hermione … them. Harry asked Griphook. –"This trap …" – "is the ultimate. We are the first people not being killed by this trap for 1200 years. The Bellatrix vault was only 10 meters away.

-"Lucky!" – Harry heard Hermione murmured behind him. –"Lucky always comes to idiots who don't take care themselves"

Ignored her words, Harry said out loud. –"Let's move!".

Harry led them. He focused his mind really hard. And he could smell Hermione's scent next to him. Ron was behind a bit, his wand was ready. The lasts were Griphook and the old goblin.

They turned a last corner and saw the thing which made them root to the spots. Althought he had faced the Hungarian Horntail in his fourth-year, Harry was still horrified by the Dragon … which was standing in front of him now. Grabbed Hermione hand, he pulled her back and stood in front of her.

-"Silent! This is Mongolia King-mountain. A flame gush was more than 20 meters in length. It is partially blind". – panted Griphook. –"But even more savage for that"

-"We will just stand here and stare at it?" – Harry asked.

-"We have the means to control it. It has learnt what to expect when the Clankers come. Give them to me."

Ron passed the bag to griphook, and the Goblin pulled out a number of small metal instruments that when shaken made a long ringing noise. They advanced around the corner again, shaking the Clankers, and the noise echoed off the rocky walls, grossly magnified. The dragon let out another hoarse roar, then retreated.

-"Make him press his hand to the door" – Griphook urged Harry, who turned his hand again upon Bogrod. The old goblin obeyed, pressing his palm to the wood, and the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cavelike opening crammed from the floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor and lots of valuable things.

Harry had described Hufflepuff's cup to Ron and Hermione. They glanced around; trying to find the small cup in the vault like this seemed to be as difficult as focusing in Pro. Bill's lecture.

-"Harry, could this be …? Aargh!" – Hermione screamed in pain, and Harry turned to her in time to see a jeweled goblet tumbling from her grip. But as tit fell, it split, became a shower of goblets so that a second later, with a great clatter, the floor was covered in identical cups rolling in every direction, the original impossible to discern amongst them.

-"It burned me!" – moaned Hermione. Harry waved his hand. A silvery mist appeared and covered her hand. She smiled at him thankfully and turned to Griphook with a curious look.

-"They have added Germino and Flagrante Curses!" – said Griphook. –"Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless."

-"Let me handle this! Don't move!" – ordered Harry. He waved his hand upon the fake goblets. The red light was released and made those goblets vanish.

Harry closed his eyes as focusing. Everything in this room created their own senses. But the part of Voldemort's soul must be different from everything. It was cold, dark, desolate … and familiar to him".

-"It's there, it's up there!" – Ron and Hermione pointed there wands at it, so that the Helga Gufflepuff, which had passed into a two-way spotlight: the cup that had passed into the possession of Hepzibah Smith, from whom it had been stolen by Tom Riddle.

-"And how the hell are we going to get up there without touching anything?" – asked Ron.

-"Can anything touch things here without making them multiply?" – asked Harry.

-"Anything but life creatures" – replied Griphook. Harry turned to Hermione – "Give me the sword! Hurry!".

Hermione fumbled insider her robes, drew out a beaded bag, rummaged for a few seconds, then removed the shining sword. Harry seized it by its rubied hilt and touched the tip of the blade to a silver flagon nearby, which did not multiply.

Pointing the sword toward the small cup, Harry thrust the sword through the handle of Hufflepuff's cup, hooking it onto the blade. Harry held the cup in his hand. The cup burned in his hand but his hand created a small cold mist covered the cup and cooled it immediately. He putted it back into Hermione's bag.

-"Let get out of here!" – ordered Harry. When he had just stepped out of the vault, he suddenly stopped. From the tunnel where they had passed, lots of noises came along with absolutely lots of people.

Harry frowned as thinking, turned back to Griphook. Seeing Harry moved toward with the sword in his hand, the goblin stepped back, stared at him. Harry understood Griphook's reaction. He turned the sword's grasp to Griphook. –"Here! It's your as the deal!"

-"You are the greatest wizard, Harry Potter!" – Griphook said as taking the sword back. –"You just simply thrust at me and it's done"

-"I knew!" – Said Harry as smiling.-"But I don't want to end this war and live in peace with its torments. Besides, she doesn't want me to do this" – Harry glanced at her. –"You just hide in here. We shall lead them to other way".

-"Thank you! Mr. Potter!" – Griphook hesitated. –"We are allies. But Can I be your friend?"

-"I appreciate that!" – said Harry as pulled out his hand. Shaking his hand, the goblin said. –"You don't need to use the old way. Down the left corridor, there is a cave led to a large chasm. This is where we brought that Dragon down here. Even being overwhelmed, you are still able to find it. The rocky wall is white, unlike the others. Becarefull! Under the chasm was the Hell stream".

-"Thanks" – Harry ran back to Ron and Hermione. From where they were standing, they can see clearly many goblins armed with knives and the tall black guys. The red, green lights flew over the goblin and directed to the trio.

Harry raised his hand, prepared for the blasting curse. Suddenly his scar burned, held his head by both hands. Harry almost fell on the ground.

-"Are you OK?" – She grabbed his hands, held him stay still. Her voices ran to his ears.

-"I'm fine!" – whispered Harry. –"Buy me times, I felt something has happened to him. Something I need to know. He was very happy or angry, only when I let him in my head".

-"Count on us!" – said Hermione and stood up, released some red lights toward the crowd. The vault, the smell of wet rock, the sound of crowd were extinguished. Pain cleaved his head like a sword stroke. Harry closed his eyes then saw by other eyes, in other view.

He-Voldemort walked on, around the edge of the lake, taking in the outlines of the beloved castle, his first kingdom, his birthright …

And here it was, beside the lake, reflected in the dark waters. The white marble tomb, he felt again that ruch of controlled euphoria, that heady sense of purpose in destruction. He raised the old yew wand.

The tomb split open from head to foot. The shrouded figure was as long as thin as it had been in life. He raised the wand again.

The wrapping fell open. –"He wasn't change, still tall, thin, old, … He was just lying as sleeping" – And his eyes met it – The Elder Wand – buried with Dumbledore. Voldemort grabbed the wand. Staring at the wand with his eyes was full of greediness. His head was racing as choosing carefully which magic he should do first. Raised the wand over his head, he whisper the incantation then suddenly –"CHIT" – a louder voices rang out. The wand turned into … a giant rubber mouse. A genuine product of Fred and George could not be missed.

Harry felt the terrible rage before the mind-connect was shut off. He dumped as laughing crazily.

-"What had happened to you? Are you mad? We are going to die!" – Ron exclaimed. Harry looked at his friends were fighting against the dozens of goblin and wizard. He tried to stop laughing. –"I am fine. I am going to tell you later!" – then He shouted at the crowd. –"Your Dark Lord is just a loser!"

Harry raised both his arms as saying. He released 2 great lights. Two red light hit each other, created many smaller light flew toward the crowd. The goblins dodged almost all lights just by crouching, while many wizards were knocked out, flew against the rocky walls. The crowd stopped a bit.

-"We need the other way out" – said Ron. The dragon's roars attracted Harry's attention. Looking at it, Harry raised his arm and shouted –"Relashio". The cuffs which shackled the dragon's legs broke open with loud bangs. In his left, Hermione pulled back her wand.

-"Hurry!" –Harry yelled, and still shooting stunning spells at the advancing goblins, he sprinted toward the blind dragon. Harry stretched out an arm; Hermione hoisted herself up; Ron climbed on behind them.

-"C'mon baby! Move! You are free now" – Harry transferred his mind to the dragon. Then the dragon let out a roar, and a gush of flame flew over the goblins, created a fire-wall separated the trio with the goblins and guards.

-"To the left" – Harry controlled the dragon. He didn't want to create a bloody-way to escape. The dragon obeyed his order, moved slowly on the corridor. Then he saw what Griphook had told him – a white rocky wall. It was big enough to fit the dragon. Harry pointed his hand at the wall and released a great power which destroyed the wall. He could feel the wind flew through this big hole. –"There is a way out"

The dragon could feel the wind, too. It followed the wind, passed through the hole and jumped down the chasm. The wings opened and began to clap. Harry suddenly had an idea, transferred his order to the dragon. It didn't fly up but spiraled down gently. Under the chasm was the silver stream. –"Give me the Horcux" – yelled Harry. Receiving the cup from Hermione, he threw it. The light flashed as the cup met the water's surface. The trio could saw the dark shadow writhed, tried to escape the stream but in vain. The shadow, the cup all vanished in the water, lost their trails.

-"The fourth" – whispered Harry. He ordered the dragon to fly up. –"Now we shall back with shine and sky" – yelled Harry.

* * *

><p>Thank you a lot for finish reading! Hope it's better. :D<p> 


End file.
